Music Meme
by Lureae
Summary: I broke down and did one of the musical memes. Contains angst and slash as well as hints of character deaths. Little bit of everything.


So I broke down I wrote one of those musical meme thingys.

The rules of the game. Set your music player on random and start writing. As soon as the songs done, you're done. Nothing else can be added.

Here it goes:

1) XO by Fall Out Boy

Jazz stared looking at the place he knew Prowl would be. He nodded at Blaster who was watching him like always when he came in. Blaster smiled sadly and played the song. Jazz stared at Prowl, praying to Primus while Blaster stared at Jazz torn. He didn't know whether to hope tonight would be different or hope Jazz would love him one day. It didn't change what they knew though both knew Prowl wouldn't understand but, he wanted to try anyways. Both knew Jazz would go with Blaster and both knew Jazz would say someone else's name. and it killed Blaster to think about it. He didn't know the song was about him and Jazz didn't know Blaster only played it for him.

2) Trade Yourself In by Shinedown

It stared out like any other battle. Just the flames he fire the agony. It never ended any differently but he wouldn't change it for a thing. It was just all he was. The smoke the flames. Sometimes it made him wonder if he was really an Autobot. He felt some nights that he might have been wrong. He stares at the battle field. Ready and waiting. Wanting to run ahead and just start it. Maybe this would be the battle. Hell he'd fought so long so hard. Watched people die. His spark was broken. Everyone thought it was Sunny who was evil was a traitor. Fragged if the could see. Sunny still believed. Him on the other hand only cared about the fight. When he fought, he didn't have to pretend. Just kill. And he was good at it. Sunny still took a lot of the blame but if anyone saw the way his optics blared they'd know it was Sides who was the real killer.

3)Walking at Night, Alone by Armor for Sleep

Wheeljack didn't do this very often. No it was Ratchet's thing really. To go out and get overcharged. But there was nothing for it now. Not after what he saw. It's been almost all of their lives. All of it. Wheeljack's always there for Ratchet. To save him when he can't save himself anymore. He was there to support to love. But now, Ratchet was gone. That mech came in and swept him off his feet. Frag him. Frag them both. He took another sip of his drink. So here he was in Ratchet seat, getting slagged out of his mind. Ratch was probably sitting with him while the one who really loved him suffered. Jack wanted to scream with the unfairness of it all. It was just so wrong.

4)Broken by Punisher

I stared at my hands. They shined so brightly tonight. Smothered in his collant. I stared at his body knowing it was worthless he was gone I failed. I screamed. I think that's how they found me. Screaming. Just staring. There was nothing left for it. I screamed. They knocked me uncurious thinking maybe I'd be better later. They were wrong. I came online screaming. Just screaming. My spark was dead. Why couldn't they see that? He was gone. Why was I even still online?

"Jazz look at me. Jazz!" I can't hear you Ratchet. All I can hear is my screaming. My spark's getting cold. "Don't die on me Jazz. Jazz!"

"Prowl." One last scream. Then nothing. Prowl I was broken without you my love. Just Broken.

I know Jazz I know Rest The screaming stopped with that. That was all

5) Every Light in the House is On by Trace Atkins

Optimus stared out at the night sky. He was out there, somewhere. Megatron. Once he was beautiful. Perfect. Optimus shined his headlights out into the darkness and in the farthest point of Optimus's sight, he saw the answering flash. Megatron. Just come back to me. He wanted to go to him. To hold him. To love him as he did once before. But, their people needed them. Needed them to be ideas not fallible.

6)Whispers in the Dark by Skillet

Days like today always ended badly. Wheeljack prayed he could find him. Could find Ratchet alive and not offlined in some corner by some street punk looking for a quick fix. He prayed to Primus, to anyone that Ratchet hadn't gone too far tonight. There he saw the white sitting at the bar. "Ratchet. Thank Primus."

"Leave me alone Jack." Primus Ratchet was already slagged. "Come on Ratch. Let's get you home." Wheeljack ignored the mumbled protest and dragged the yielding mech off the bar stole and took him home. wheel jack would make everything better. He would love Ratchet. Take care of him and be there to catch him whenever he needed it always.

7) Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm

It was a dance between them. Painful brutal but still a dance of sorts. Starscream would often muse over this while he sat as still as possible letting his systems heal themselves. Megatron was possessive. Evil. It didn't matter though. Not really. There was no where else he would rather be. Megatron might be vicious but, he was okay and that was all that really matter. As long as Srarscream could dance, he would.

8) The Music of the Night by The Phantom of the Opera

Optimus walked around the base. It was the dead of night and almost everyone was recharging. It was peaceful almost. Music in it's own sense. The common room held Sunstreaker and Sideswipe curlled around Bluestreak. They all had fresh new welds on their armor. Hound and mirage were recharging together in the corner. Mirage's intakes huffed a little after every little bit. He kept walking. Ratchet and Wheeljack were reaffirming that they were still alive. Bonding. It was beautiful music across the base. Sleeping and bonding. Love being refound and reaffirmed. Sleep of the innocents. Optimus sighed. So fagging beautiful.

"Optimus? What are you doing up so late?"

"Jazz? Same question."

"Looking for you. Come with me Optimus. You don't have to be alone tonight." Jazz came closer and toughed Optimus on his armor right above his spark.

"Jazz…."

"Optimus. Come on surrender to it. Come on with me."

"Yes…."

9) The Anthem by Good Charlotte

They tell me the war is over. I'm smile laughing. It's finally over. Megatron walks towards me. He looks the same as he did some many eons ago. Before the war. "I love you Optimus Prime." He kisses me in front of everyone. I smile. This is the day I'd been waiting on for so

I woke up to the red alarm. Decepticons were attack Iacon again. This war would never end until one of us died. It didn't change the fact that I didn't want to be a Autobot. I stood ready to fight again for an idea I didn't care about. All I wanted was him.

10)She Don't Know She's Beautiful by Sammy Kersaw

Prowl didn't know who badly he affected the suave saboteur. Jazz was entranced by him. He was so beautiful. "You like him don't you?" Optimus smiled at Jazz. He knew that look, that spaced out expression on his 3IC's face. "Yeah. Yeah I do." "Go tell him Jazz."

Jazz walked up to the tactician. "You are so unbelievably beautiful." Jazz didn't know what came over him as everyone in the room stared at him. Including Prowl. "Just thought you should know that."

"Smooth move Jazz."

"Shut


End file.
